Match
by kiarcheo
Summary: Tommy tries to convince Frankie that him and Maura can never happen. Maura and Jane are their usual selves. Set after 'Food for thought'. Rizzles, with mentions of Jane/Casey and Maura/Frankie.


Wanted to post this before the new season. Set after 'Food for thought'. As always nothing is mine and English still isn't my first language, so thanks to _slackerD _for the help.

* * *

"You're still on that?" Tommy asked, his mouth full.

Frankie glared at his brother. "Like I told Jane, I've liked her for a long time."

"You told Jane?" Tommy spluttered. "And you're still alive?"

"Why? I know she can be a bit protective, but-"

"A bit?" Tommy snorted. "Besides, weren't you flirting with that blonde cop?"

"Yes, why? It's not like, besides, you're the one to talk," Frankie cut off his own explanation, annoyed.

"Did you think about it at all? What if it doesn't work? Mom lives there. And Jane-"

"What about Jane? And why shouldn't it work?"

"Have you ever seen one of Maura's relationship working? Or Jane's?" Tommy raised an eyebrow.

"Casey asked her to marry him."

"Yeah, and she still has to answer, and she keeps the ring in a safe. Lydia said yes immediately, and refuses to take off the ring." He smiled cockily.

"Whatever." Frankie took a sip.

"Let's say it works." Tommy ignored him. "You know they'll always be around, never a minute alone, right?"

"Who? Mom?"

"And Jane. When was the last time you saw her at her apartment? She's always at Maura's. We have Sunday lunch at Maura's, and even that thing with Dad…"

"That's because she is…" Frankie trailed off.

"Family?" Tommy smirked at him, remembering his own words.

"Shut up."

"Seriously. Are you ready to share her?" Tommy questioned.

"What do you mean? With whom?"

"Jane, Maura!" Tommy greeted the new arrived. "Sit down, please."

"What do you want?" Jane looked at him, suspicious of his enthusiastic greeting, but scooted the chair over for Maura, before sitting down in the next chair.

"Jane," Maura chastised her for thinking the worst about her brother.

"Can I ask you something?"

Jane gave her friend a look that said 'See, I was right'. "No."

"Of course." Maura answered at the same time.

"You have each other's keys, right?" Tommy asked.

"Yes."

"For emergency?"

"Not necessarily." Maura answered.

"No?"

"What's the point Tommy?" Jane demanded.

"Nothing." He grinned mischievously. "Ever walked in embarrassing situation?"

"No."

"Yes."

Maura looked at Jane. "Oh, you mean when you and Casey-"

"Maura!" Jane stopped her.

"You walked in on them-"

"Not exactly, they were-"

"Tommy! Stop it!" Jane growled. "And you," she turned to Maura. "Don't encourage him. And never ever again talk about those things with them. Or anyone."

"Please." Frankie spoke up for the first time, his face red and a bit disgusted at the thought of her sister doing things with someone.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Maura said sincerely.

Jane nodded to show she accepted the apology.

"So what happened after?" Tommy asked after a while. "Did they get angry?"

"Nothing happened. I reminded Jane that we were going to run and we went." Maura shrugged.

"You left him to go running with Maura?" Tommy repeated, turning to Jane.

"Of course." Jane answered promptly, almost incensed that he could suggest otherwise. Then she narrowed her eyes when he started grinning. "Why are you asking all these questions?"

"Nothing. Just, you know, curious about friends, and girlfriends, and girlfriends accepting family and friends," Tommy rambled.

"Are you having troubles with Lydia?" Maura asked, her tone caring.

"No, please, she loves you two. Well, she loves Maura more." He told Jane, his tone apologetic, but Jane waived him off. "Who wouldn't?" she muttered.

"She loves my family." Tommy continued, with a proud smile.

"Speaking of family." Maura angled her body towards Jane. "Hope invited us to dinner."

"Hope?" Frankie piped up. "Your mother?"

"Biological mother." Maura corrected him. "But yes, Hope Martin. She recently contacted Jane and came back into my life."

"Why did she contact Jane?" Frankie asked, confused.

"I suppose she knew she was her best chance to get me to forgive her. And she was right." Maura added thoughtfully. "If it hadn't be for Jane, and Angela too, I wouldn't have agreed to start over."

"And now she invited you to dinner."

"Myself and Jane, yes. She knows that if she wants to be in my life she needs to accept Jane as well. And Cailin thinks it's…what was the term?" she looked at Jane.

"Cool?"

"Yes, that having an aunt detective is cool." Maura nodded her thanks to Jane for the suggestion. "I'm going to order, would you like something?" she asked the Rizzolis, standing up.

"No, thanks." The men shook their heads.

"I'm going with you. Don't want to end up with something strange again." Jane stood up.

"It's wasn't strange, it was…"

Tommy looked at his brother, biting his lip to stop the smile that was taking over his face as the couple's bickering became fainter. "You don't, but they," he nodded towards them. "They match."

"Tommy."

"No, Frankie, listen to me. They match. And sooner or later they'll get it too. And I wouldn't want to be you when Jane will realize that you and Maura…" he gave him a telling look.

"Wouldn't end well?" Frankie wondered aloud, the grimace on his face telling that he already knew the answer.

"At all."


End file.
